Karma
by Mizztrapped
Summary: Kagome only wanted a family and a loving husband, is it so much to ask? [SessxKag]
1. Reminiscing Memories

****

* * *

.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's.

**Special Note:** This is the new version of When the Past Meets the Present

.

* * *

  
  
_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby  
I ain't happy baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn_  
** -Burn, Usher **

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1- Reminiscing Memories**

_._

_._

_._  
  
The ebony-haired young woman looked at the man beside her, smiling shyly at him as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers together.  
  
She kept their hands linked as he turned his eyes back to the laptop in front of him, scrolling down as he checked his e-mail. Turning her head to lean against the airplane window, she closed her eyes.  
  
"It can't get any worse than it is, stop worrying yourself."  
  
She turned and rolled her eyes at the man beside her, knowing that was his own way of saying that everything is going to be fine and he would stay with her through anything.  
  
Her smile faltered when she saw the plane starting to take off, gripping her seatbelt tighter, she closed her eyes.  
  
This was it, she was going back. She was going back to where it all started.  
  
And this time, she won't run away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You have a bit of ice-cream on your lips dummy."_  
  
Kagome blushed as her boyfriend wiped the strawberry ice-cream from her lips with a rough paper napkin. Flicking her tongue out to lick her cone, she smiled brightly at him.  
  
"You should really try mine, Inuyasha, it's really good!" Kagome placed her cone right in front of his lips and covered her giggle with a hand as he leaned forward to lick the creamy concoction.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed and licked his lips thoughtfully, "Nah, mines better. Vanilla kicks ass."  
  
Kagome scrunched up her nose and took a nip at her own waffle cone, "Well I think strawberry's better."  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he threaded his fingers through her long black hair, he lead them through the snow following the park trail, ignoring the others' unbelieving glances. Ice- cream in the middle of winter was quite a sight after all.  
  
"Hey, everyone's looking at us," Kagome whispered to him as she took another lick of her ice-cream.  
  
"So? Let them, apparently they're too chicken to eat ice-cream in the middle of winter," Inuyasha shrugged as they continued walking, taking the last bite of his cone before tossing the napkin in the nearby trashcan.  
  
Kagome leaned over and tugged on the end of his navy scarf which was hanging limply on both either sides of his neck. Looping it once around his throat, she pecked her lips on his cheek, "What's the point of wearing a scarf if you're just gonna keep it hanging like that?"  
  
Smiling, Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder, "Maybe I did it so I can get a kiss."  
  
Kagome blushed as she turned back to her ice-cream; they continued walking down the path until they were met with a crowd surrounding something that was glowing. Inuyasha led them to the crowd and started pushing through the people as they made their way to the front.  
  
In front of them was the most beautiful tree they had ever seen, candles in copper candle-holders were placed methodically on a large evergreen, how they managed to keep the tree from bursting into flames was a mystery to them. But the most beautiful thing was, there was strips and strips of silkish cotton on the branches, tied firmly, fluttering in the wind.  
  
A sign in red and green with a comical looking Rudolph said: _The Wishing Tree, $1 per wish._  
  
Kagome squealed as she clapped her hand, the ice-cream cone nearly splattering on the people next to her, "Let's try Yasha!"  
  
Her boyfriend rolled his eyes, the things he did to make her happy, he pulled out his wallet and handed the person dressed as an elf the money as he received two pieces of white cloth and two firm-tipped permenant black markers. Following the elf's finger, he tugged on Kagome's hand to bring her to the long tables where a bunch of people were already writing down their wishes.  
  
Leaning over the red cloth-covered table, Kagome opened her pen and tapped her chin thoughtfully with the lid, "Hmm...What do I want?"  
  
Inuyasha who was looking at her intently smiled, as he leaned over and scribbled down his wish. Kagome leaned over and tried to see what he was writing, but all she saw was 'I wish' before Inuyasha held the cloth protectively to his chest, "Hey! It's supposed to be my wish! You go read your own wish!"  
  
Kagome giggled as she bent over her own piece of cloth and wrote her own wish down, smiling as she did so.  
  
_I wish for a devoted husband that will love me forever and ever._  
  
She quickly scampered over to the large evergreen where Inuyasha was already tying his on the branches. Kagome chose the branch underneath his and tied hers tightly, stepping back to admire the candlelight.  
  
Inuyasha took her hand in his and lightly pulled her to the path again. "So, what did you wish for?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "You tell me first."  
  
Laughing, Inuyasha shook his head, as Kagome leaned over to free his black hair from its low ponytail, "Why should I go first?"  
  
"Because I said so?" Kagome smiled up him, causing his eyes to soften, he reached up to pull his hair back up into a ponytail when he felt his girlfriend's glove-clad hand on his arm, he looked at her, eyes questioning. She shook her head, "No, keep it down, I like it better that way. So, tell me, what did you write?"  
  
Blushing, Inuyasha bent his head down, causing his hair to hide his pink face, "I wished for a family...with kids." He looked at the young girl beside him, who was blushing as she shyly looked up at him.  
  
"Th-that's really sweet Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled at him before turning her blue eyes from his violet gaze.  
  
Inuyasha only smiled as he linked their fingers together, brushing his thumb across her smooth skin, "So, what about you? Did you wish for something like not tripping over your robe while holding your diploma?"  
  
Pushing his slightly, Kagome's face turned a bright red, of course he had to bring up how she tripped over her robe at the graduation from high school, "I remember you pushing me from behind! It was your entire fault," she turned her nose up haughtily, "And no, I will not trip over my robe in front of all those people this time."  
  
"I know honey, you know that I can't help but tease you, you're so cute when you're mad," he tweaked her nose between his fingers and watched contentedly as she giggled, her face rosy from the wind. "So, whatcha wish for?"  
  
Kagome smiled, her eyes twinkling, "I wished for a devoted husband."  
  
Inuyasha gripped her hand tighter and smiled down at her, "You know, there's something I've been wishing to say to you."  
  
"Hm?" Kagome looked up at him and felt her eyes widened when she found him looking at her with burning violet eyes.  
  
Her big eyes widened to an incredible extent as he bent on one knee on the snowy ground and took her hands in his, "I know this is going to seem kind of rushed, but we have known each other for five years, and I would be honored, if you, Kagome Higurashi would become my wife." He flipped open a black velvet box which he had hidden in his coat pocket as he held it out in front of him.  
  
Kagome stood there, unknowing of what to say, "I-I...," Not sure of what to say, she fell to her knees and threw her arms around the man in front of her. Inuyasha, who still had his arms outstretched, was surprised when her cold cheek touched his neck.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
She clutched him tighter as she murmured one word over and over again against his throat, "Yes, yes, yes."  
  
Inuyasha smiled brightly as she said so and pulled them up to their feet when he started to feel his pants starting to get wet, knowing Kagome's jeans were also getting soaked in the process.  
  
Kagome continued to cry, as the smile remained on her lips, today has got to be the happiest day of her life.  
  
But behind every good thing, there is always something bad lurking in the shadows.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, I decided to go on this...rewriting spree I guess, cuz I was feeling very uncomfortable with some of my plots and this is just going to change everything, for example, no Kioko...maybe, I dunno...everything's gonna change though, that's all I can say.

If you guys didn't get what I did in this chapter, in the beginning, its of the future, where someone and someone are on a plane and are talking, now the part about Kagome and Inuyasha is a flashback, its kinda like...re-telling the story in the middle of a story.

If you really don't get it, I'll try to explain it next chapter, maybe after you've finished reading the next chapter you'll get it.

If you can guess who the people in the beginning are, I'll give you a gold star...but I'm doubting that you won't know who they are...

I hope this...chapter would be okay, I would love to hear what you think about it =). You keep reviewing and I keep writing and we'll all be happy little campers!

.

.

.


	2. The First Mistake

* * *

.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Anything Inuyasha related belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
**Special Note:** This is the new chapter 2 of When the Past Meets the Present.  
  
.

* * *

.  
  
.  
  
. 

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**Chapter 2- The First Mistake  
**  
It has been exactly three years, four months and twelve hours since he and Kagome had officially gone through holy matrimony together, and he had blown it up. Literally.  
  
He had come home from L.A after half a year of working in a different country with high hopes of seeing his beloved Kagome first thing when he received that god-awful phone call.  
  
Gripping his long black hair in his hands, he squeezed his eyes closed; hoping that when he opened them again, he would not see the whimpering woman in front of him and finds out that this was all but a bad bad dream.  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked up.  
  
Oh, there she was.  
  
Twirling a straw in her raspberry iced-tea, while her eyes darted back and forth at the people entering and leaving the crowded cafe, she took a fast sip and looked up at him and back to her cold drink again.  
  
"I'm really sorry okay? I _really_ am. I knew I should've taken the pill right afterwards, but my supervisor called and I had to rush to the office!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, flexing his hands in his hair before slowly speaking, "Work is more important than birth control after a one-night stand..._What kind of a fucked up moron are you?!_"  
  
Her pretty brown eyes widened as he yelled at her, then filled up with tears, "I-I'm sorry, o-okay? There was a d-deadline and I couldn't miss it!"  
  
"Gods, Kikyo! Deadlines schmedlines, you're pregnant here okay? This isn't one of those 'Mommy and Daddy' games that you played when you were little with teddy bears as babies, do you get me? This is a real, currently-living thing in your body!" Inuyasha hissed at the usually composed business woman whose chin was wobbling with an effort of not to cry.  
  
"Okay, listen here Yash; I'm not too happy with this either alright? If choices were given here, I wouldn't even be having this stupid conversation with a screwed up, sonovabitch." Kikyo retorted as the tears immediately dried up.  
  
"Fine, lets start all over again, its not like we're placed under stress, pressure and the fact that I have_ a freaking wife at home_!" His voice increased in volume as he glared at her.  
  
"Screw it! I'm pregnant! What am I suppose to do? And no, I am not going through abortion at all, this is something that's living Yash, you can't just kill it!" Kikyo gripped her red straw tighter between her index and middle fingers.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Damn woman! I'm not going to force you into abortion! I'm not a psycho baby killer! And stop calling me Yash okay? Call me by my full name, only one person can call me Yash!"  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes, "Would that person be the woman that you cheated on, _Yash_?"  
  
Slamming his cup of coffee down onto the matching saucer, the successful businessman clenched the table top, "Okay, this is a mistake, you know what? Go take care of the whiny thing okay? I have nothing to do with this baby of yours."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened as she stood up, "Yeah? Well, screw you! I can take care of a baby on my own! You can go and fuck a cow for all I care! I hope your wife finds out and leaves you, you dirty, rotten, good-for-nothing bastard!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to ignore the other occupants of the cafe's stares. He straightened his tie and threw down a twenty onto the table, "Yeah, well good for you, you stupid whore!"  
  
Screeching in pure outrage, Kikyo turned on her red heels and marched out of the door.  
  
Inuyasha swung his jacket over his shoulder, raised his head high and stormed out the door, ignoring the fish-like motion of the maître d's lips.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Come on Kikyo, whoever this 'bastard' was, he couldn't have meant what he said, who was he by the way?" Kagome asked as she rubbed slow circles on her crying cousin's shoulders.  
  
"I-I don't wanna say his stupid name! H-he can go and rot in hell for all I care! I hate him!" Kikyo sobbed into another tissue before blowing her nose and throwing it onto the floor.  
  
Kagome sighed and opened another box of tissues as Kikyo grasped for more, plucking one out, she held it in front of her cousin and continued with her circles.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm sure that guy's a major jerk. He has no right to call you a whore, but maybe you shouldn't have called him a dirty, rotten good-for- nothing bastard. I'm sure that's not true right?"  
  
Nodding her head miserably, Kikyo looked up at her younger cousin with puffy red-rimmed eyes, "Yeah, he wasn't good for nothing, the sex was great."  
  
Blinking, Kagome nodded slowly and managed a weak smile, "Uh, I'm sure Kikyo. But I meant that you'll be having a baby soon and...I mean, you've always wanted a family right?"  
  
Wiping her nose with another Scottie's tissue, Kikyo nodded, "Mmhmm, I've always loved babies, and I really enjoyed that shopping trip with Asuki when we looked for baby clothes for her sister's newborn."  
  
"Yeah, and this time, you'll be shopping for you own! You can choose the ducky pajamas instead of the doggy ones that you hated so much," consoled Kagome as she thought of the horrid looking purple pajamas with the clashing yellow ducks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I mean, I really liked the pajamas with the ducks, the dog ones were just too...plain," Kikyo finalized as she wiped the remaining tears away, standing up, she placed her hands on her hips, "Okay, that's over and done with, let's go and get to the shopping part, I want to buy a new pair of shoes too."  
  
Kagome frowned as she looked up at the calendar on her wall, "Sorry Kik, I'm sure Asuki would love to come along with you, after all, you did help her with her shopping, my husband is suppose to be coming home from L.A today."  
  
Kikyo shrugged, "'Kay, I'll go and see if Asuki wants to come, I'm sure she'll be happy to come along with me."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Okay, phone me alright? We'll have to do something together, just the two of us alright?"  
  
Kikyo nodded, she knelt by the floor and scooped up the pile of discarded tissues and Scotties tissue boxes, "I'm going now, and I want Ben and Jerry's too."  
  
Kagome waved her arm nonchalantly as she heard the sound of a key entering the lock, shrieking with giddiness, she leapt to the door and swung it open to see her husband's smiling face.  
  
"_Yasshhhhhh!_" Kagome threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. She could feel the strong arms closing around her petite frame as he hugged back.  
  
"How are you, sweetheart?" Inuyasha pulled back to plant a kiss on her lips. Kagome grinned against his lips and stroked his hair lovingly, "Everything's wonderful Yasha."  
  
"Kagome? I'm going home alright? I'll phone you tonight."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned at the sound of Kikyo's voice, Kagome smiling as Inuyasha's face dropped in color.  
  
"Okay Kikyo, phone me later alright? Don't worry, Yash and I will be there to help you whenever you need it okay? And—Oh! I forgot, Kikyo, this is Inuyasha, my husband and Yash? This is Kikyo, she's my cousin. Apparently some jerk decided to sleep with her while she was drunk and she got pregnant—" Kagome chattered on, oblivious to her husband's face paling and how her cousin's was getting redder, "—so, we'll help right Yash?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, I-we'd love to help!"  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Okay, thanks Yasha, so Kikyo, are you sure you'll be fine?"  
  
Smiling sweetly, Kikyo nodded, "Of course, Asuki would love to come shopping with me, drop by with your..._husband_ for dinner sometime alright?"  
  
Nodding enthusiastically, Kagome flashed her thumbs up, "Sure thing."  
  
"So, see you around!" Kikyo threw over her shoulder as she walked pass them to the door.  
  
When he heard the door slam, Inuyasha turned to his wife, "Kag, who was she?"  
  
Frowning, Kagome answered, "Didn't you hear my introduction? My cousin! She was the one that couldn't show up at the wedding because she had to finish a project and—"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, back up here, your cousin? The one that you complained about not showing up for the wedding because you wanted her to be your bridesmaid?" Inuyasha tried digesting the information.  
  
Kagome smiled while her head bounced up and down, "Yup, and she finally came back from Hawaii two weeks ago, but so much happened," her smile dropped, "She's having a baby, and I feel so sorry for whoever married the stupid bastard, I mean, can't he be glad with the wife he has at home?"  
  
She turned and tapped a finger against her chin as Inuyasha looked at her with a stricken expression, "So, how was L.A? You've been gone for half a year, a lot must've happened, you've gotta tell me all about it!"  
  
Inuyasha managed a smile to crack on his lip, "Yeah, a lot happened, and trust me when I say _a lot._" 

.  
  
.  
  
.

.  
  
.  
  
.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, so, everything is starting to come up...and yeah, I was on sugar high when I wrote this, I finished on Monday, 3:01 pm, cuz I was feeling like shit and came home from school, and then managed to fall asleep for three hours straight before waking up and wandering around the house doing nothing. So I decided to finish this chapter!  
  
Anyway, this is another flash-back scene from the Inu/Kag/Kik love triangle and yikes! How will Kag react when she realizes that it's Inuyasha who is the father?  
  
Still working on that part...haha.  
  
Anyway, here are some answers for my reviewers:  
  
**Sora-Kohaku:** Thanks for reading and yeah! You get a gold star! You guessed right, it was Sesshoumaru and Kagome, haha...and thank goodness you understood what I was trying to do at the beginning =).  
  
**Drea-chan:** Thanks! I'll try to keep updating as quickly as I can, but I just took my first final and I totally bombed(not in the good way) on it, and I still have plenty more to take, so updates might not be as regular...  
  
**Serenity971:** Oh gosh [blushes] thanks for the compliment. =)  
  
**Crazyblade:** Hi too! Don't worry, I finally got off my lazy butt and decided to...delete the whole story and start over! I'm sorry for worrying you, anyway about your questions, Miroku should be coming along with her...hopefully, but hey! I'm one of those writers who tends to change my plans every few seconds, so you never know, and Shippou was going to be in the last version too, but yeah, for sure he's in this version! An Inuyasha fanfic would never be complete without our favorite fox-demon tagging along.  
  
And yep, it's a sure Sess/Kag here! No worries about that, and yeah, I'm updating, but as I said above, I have finals soon and then leaving for Vancouver and straight to Hong Kong right after the finals and I'm wishing that there is a computer somewhere there...  
  
**Nishasha:** Well congrats! You're one happy camper now! Heehee, thanks for reading!  
  
**Hfaith:** Thank you, I will. =)  
  
**piccolojr212002:** Don't worry, I plan to.  
  
So thank you all for reviewing and keep up the reviews! They will cheer me up while I'm stuck at home studying my ass off, sigh I don't know why we have to study about such stupid stuff in Science...ah well, remember....  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Thanks again!

.

.

.


End file.
